The Girl And The Idol
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Miku was a poor,strong,hot-tempered girl. Kaito was a school idol,very calm,and practically a prince.When Kaito tranferrs to her school,everything changes for Miku.That is,if they get along! Miku considers him a rival,playboy, and an annoyance. Kaito sees her as entertainment. Will they grow to have feelings for each other or hate each other even more? FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE R&R!
1. Who Is Kaito Shion?

Chapter One: Miku Hatsune

Miku POV

Ugh...how I hated mornings. I slowly got up and sighed. I got dressed and did all that morning stuff. I fixed my uniform and went to where breakfast was being held. "Ohyaouuu~ Miku!" My mom said cheefully. "Ohayou." I replied with my usual half-assed tone. My mom gave me her usual What-Am-I-Going-To-Do-With-You? look."Well good morning to you too little sister." My brother Mikuo said sarcastically since I paid no attention to him. I gave him my signature smirk and sat down. And of course my chair had to break. I landed right in my butt and it hurt. "GODAMN SHIT!" I screamed in pain. "MIKU! Do not use that kind of language here!" My mom scolded. Wow mom. Thanks. I'm totally fine. No worries. I got up dusted myself off. Mikuo burst out laughing. "HA! YOU'RE SO HEAVY THAT THE CHAIR BROKE!"I glared at him. It wasn't my fault. We're poor and so of course we can't afford good chairs. FUCK YOU MIKUO! I glanced at the clock and almost fell again. CRAPP! ITS ALREADY THIS LATE!I grabbed whatever on the table that was edible and ran out the door. "Bye mom! Fuck you Mikuo!" At that,I took off. "Byee honey!" My mom called after me. "Love you too!" My brother replied.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

I barely made it before the bell ring and my friends Meiko,Luka,and Rin were all waiting for me."HIII MIKU!" Rin gave me a hug. "Hey." I said trying to breathe but it was quiet hard with Rin giving me her Hug Of Death. Meiko finally pulled her offand I finally could breathe." So why were you late THIS time?" Luka teased,emphesizing the word "this" to remind me that this isn't the first time I had been late. "I wasn't late this time!" I protested. "I made it!" Luka laughed. "Barely!" She said through laughter. I hate it when she's right. We were almost trampled by fangirls who were screaming at god knows what."OMG! I totally forgot! There's a new hottie that transferred. His name was Kaito Shion." Rin gushed. Of course RIN would know."Yea me too. He's supposed to be suuuper cute." Luka put in. "Let's hope he doesn't end up in out class. That would be bad." Meiko shook her head. Even MEIKO knows! Wow...I felt out of it. "Who's Kaito Shion?" I asked. I recieved shocked stares from my friends.


	2. Game On

Chapter Two

Miku POV

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO KAITO SHION IS!?" Rin gasped. Meiko shook her head. "Wow Miku..." I blushed. "Y-YEA! SO WHAT!?" Luka gave me a hug. "It's okay that you're totally out of the loop. We still love you." _Damn these terrible friends..._

* * *

Kaito POV

_WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? WHY ME!? Being chased by fangirls the first day I arrive! DAMMIT! _"Hey Kaito-kun,are you dating?" A girl with too much make-up asked me hopefully. "No..." I tried to say as polite as possible. One of the girls screamed. "I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" _Wonderful...This is going to be a looooong school year._ " I a-appreciate it everyone but it's ok..." I slowly said while backing away. "MOVE IT! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS DAMMIT!" I heard someone holler. "Miku! Stop yelling!" Someone called after her. A teal haired girl could be seen shoving some of the girls out of the way. She grabbed me by the shirt. "Look **_Kaito_ _Shion_.** Don't get in our have classes to go to and we don't need your fangirls taking up space in the halls." She hissed. Of course, I had to make things worse and smirk. "My, my,quite violent are we?" I pried her hand off and fixed my shirt. The girl just glared at me. "My! Such a scary face for such a pretty girl~!" I teased. She raised a fist to punch me and I lifted an eyebrow. _She wouldn't risk it. _She slowly put her fist down. "You better watch your back, **_Kaito_** **_Shion_**." She hissed and walked off to class.

* * *

Miku POV

_UGHHHH! WHAT IS WITH HIM!? KAITO SHION CAN GO SUCK IT AND HE CAN GO SUCK IT HARD! _"Well looks like you made an enemy.." Luka sighed. Meiko nodded. "What are we gonna do with you Miku?" Rin shook her head. "You just ruined our chances of getting a hot boyfriend with your fierceness." "Oh shut up Rin. He wasn't even scared. He seemed amused by it." I rolled my eyes. "True dat." Meiko says._ This will be interesting. **Kaito Shion. **__Game on._


	3. Switzerland

Chapter 3

Miku POV

**"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GG!"** My alarm went off. "Ughhhhhh..." I rolled out of bed and hit the cold,hard floor. "Ow..." I got up and brushed my teeth the got dressed. I fixed my hair into teal twin tails on the side of my head. I headed to to the table and greeted my mom with a smile and my brother with the middle finger. My mom gasped. "MIKU!" "Oh look at the time..See you later mom!" I grabbed a piece of toast and headed to school.

* * *

Miku POV

_Ugh...there he is._ Kaito caught sight of me and smirked. Oh how I hated that smirk. I gave him a scowl and went back to talking to Luka.

* * *

Kaito POV

_Miku is sooo amusing~ Maybe this year won't be a drag after all._ "Seems like you made enemies with the Tiger." My new friend Len Kagamine said. "It's amusing." I replied. "Wow Kaito..you're the only one who isn't scared by her." Len looked at me in awe. "Really?" I was suprised. Who wouldn't be interested in someone like her? I shrugged and smirked. "She's..interesting.." Len just shrugged. "Whatever you say, dude."

* * *

Miku POV

_Ugh...Haku-Sensei's class is sooo fucking boring.._ I yawned. "So the square root of 65 is? Miku." Haku-Sensei called on me. I wasn't paying attention. "Miiiku?" I immediantly stood up and said,"Ummm Switzerland?" Haku-Sensei sweatdropped. "Miku,please stay with us. This is Math,not Social Studies. Kaito, you answer." I blushed. Kaito smirked a smirk that made me want to strangle him and he said," The square root of 65 is 8.0622577483." "Correct. Good job Kaito." Oh how I hated losing to him. I sat back down and crosses my arms. Thank God the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and was about to head to my next class when Kaito walks up to me and get's close to my face. " Switzerland huh?" He smirked and walked off. I face turned red. Half of it was anger and the other half was humiliation. _HE-HE! AGHHHH! _Kaito Shion,I'll say it again,you better watch your back.


	4. YOUR MAID?

_**Author's note: I apologize for my terrible grammar and spelling errors, I kinda type way too fast and it became a bad habit so please bear with me!**_

Chapter 4

Miku POV

My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed 3 minutes before my alarm rang. _Wow...new record_. I did my morning routine and this time there was no breakfast. We didn't have anything left. "I'm sooo sorry!" My mom wailed. "Chill out mom. We both have jobs you know." Mikuo said. "But-but IM YOUR MOTHER! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO FEED YOU!" Me and Mikuo exchanged glances. "It's ok,mom" I said calmly. "I'll just take an extra shift." Mikuo nodded. "Me too." My mom looked like a poor puppy. "I'm going to get some rest..." She walked to her room and shut the door. Her wailing could be heard. "Poor mom..." Mikuo said softly. I nodded and headed out the door with an empty stomach. _I'll survive somehow..._

* * *

Kaito POV

The minute Len and I came through the gates, we were attacked by fangirls. _Someone hit me with a car..._The minute Miku walked through I took that back. _Entertainment has arrived! _

* * *

Miku POV

Of course I saw Kaito giving me his damned smirk and I gave him my scowl. I greeted my friends with a weak smile and decided to go ahead and go to class. I sat down and put my head down. _Damn..I'm hungry.._I finally lifted my head and saw Kaito sitting in the desk in front of me and was turned around looking at me with his head resting on his hand and giving a smirk. "Well hello my basket of sunshine." He teased. I'll admint it, right then and there he looked kinds cute. KINDA! I just glared at him. I wasn't going to let him know I blushed. "What do you wa-",Then of coursemy stomach had to growl. I blushed deep red. Kaito eyes widened and he burst out laughing. "Wh-what!?" I stuttered. _How much more humiliating could this get?..._Kaito was laughing so hard that he put his head on my desk and was shaking. My stomach growled again. Kaito finally looked up and tried to compress his laughing. Thank God,Haku-Sensei walked in. "Alright butts in their assigned seats." Kaito got up and before he went to his desk he slid something over to my desk and walked off. It was a small packedged pound cake.

* * *

Kaito POV

I couldn't let my entertainment pass out,could I? That's the only reason...the only reason.

* * *

Miku POV

It was lunchtime but I kept staring at the cake. Luka raised an eyebrow at me. Rin and Meiko exchanged glances. Luka finally sighed and poked me. "Hey Miku,is that pound cake really interesting to look at?" I stuck my tongue out at her. I noticed a flash of blue in the corner of my eye. It was Kaito. I got up and walked over to him. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" I said crossing my arms. "Well I want a unicorn of course." He said sarcastically. My eye twitched. _Why was he so annoying about EVERYTHING? _" You gave me food. I don't want to owe you,what do you want?" I repeated through grit teeth. Kaito looked like he was thinking..or he was thinking of an annoying comeback that would make me want to strangle him. He smirked. _Oh this is bad..._"I want you to be my maid for a week. Which means you would have to move to my house." My jaw dropped. "But of course I'll pay you.I won't let you go through this humiliation for nothing." He added. Oh...Kaito Shion,war has just been declared. Once this is over, I will make you regret ever toying with me.


	5. Maid Costume

Chapter 5

Kaito POV

Seeing her expression alone was enough. HA! Her face was priceless. "Maid..!?" She repeated slowly. I nodded. And she just stared at me. About 10 seconds later she grabbed my shirt. "Don't you toy with me Kaito Shion." She hissed. I shrugged. "You don't have to. I'll let it slide." "NO!" She quickly said. "I'll...be your maid!" She turned red and glared at me. _This will be interesting..._

* * *

Miku POV

I didn't do it cause I wanted to! I only did it cause I felt bad for just taking something without paying it back. Yea,stupid. I know. "You have to wear a maid costume too." My jaw dropped open. "Kaito Shion you better be joking." Nope." He replied. _ .God,_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys,this chapter will be short cause I kinda lost motivation to continue. Do you guys like it? Should I continue?**


	6. Lily

Chapter 6

Miku POV

It was Saturday, but instead of sleeping in, I had to go to that damned Kaito's house. I rang his fancy door bell and a voice boomed through the small speaker thing. "Whooo's there?" said a woman with a British accent. "Um...Miku...Miku Hatsune. I'm Kaito's maid/classmate..." I slowly answered. "Ah..come on in!" She replied. The golden gates opened and there stood his mansion. "Whoa..." I said with awe. I shook my head. "Stay focused Miku." I said to myself. I walked in and looked around. About 10,000 maids were scurrying around, I just stood there like an idiot until someone grabbed me by the waist and was holding onto my wrist while he twirled me around. I came face to face with Kaito and his blue eyes. "Well hello there Miku~" He said in a sing-song voice. For some reason,I didn't pull away. I just stared at him. This was the first time I've seen him without his uniform on. He was wearing a loose sweater and glasses and blue jeans. He looked..."cute..." I had said that outloud hadn't I?

* * *

Kaito POV

"Cute.." She said. My eyes widened. "Excuse me?" I said. She turned bright red and pulled away. "A-anyways,you have thousands of maids. Why do you want another one?" She stuttered. I smirked. "Cause you will be my personal maid."

* * *

Miku POV

My eyes widened. "**Personal** maid?" I repeated. He smirked that goddamn smirk and nodded. I turned bright red again. "F-F-F-FINE!" He laughed. "KAITOOOO-KUNNN~!" A girl with an incredibly annoying voice called. Kaito's face turned white and turned around. "Hey...Lily..." A girl with blonde hair and really revealing clothes walked up and gave Kaito a hug. For some reason,my temper just flared. "Am I interuppting?" I said through grit teeth. Lily looked at me and gave me a look that made me want to strangle her. "Kaito-kun,who is this girl?" Lily said with disgust. Kaito peeled Lily off and dusted himself off. "My new personal maid." He replied. Her eyes narrowed. " **Personal...**huh?" She plastered on a smile and shoom my hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Lily." She may have fooled Kaito but she didn't fool me. I already have a an enemy. Great.


	7. WRITER'S BLOCK!

Chapter 7

Miku POV

After Lily left (Thank god.),Kaito showed me around. "And finally,this is my room." I was surprised when I walked in. It looked...normal. A normal bed,posters,a desk with a lot of papers on it. I nodded in approval and Kaito laughed. I punched him and walked out. "And the best part has arrived! Your maid costume!" He beamed. _I'd forgotten..._ "Fuck you." I hissed. He smirked.

* * *

Miku POV

Finally,I get to leave. "Miiiiku~ Wanna stay?" Kaito asked/teased. I scowled at him. "In your dreams." I walked out and headed home.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I have a serious case of Writers' Block...HELP!**_


	8. Rival and Playboy

Chapter 8

Miku POV

_KIll me now..._"Well?" Kaito smirked. "You're master gave you an order." He smiled innocently. I sighed. I smiled a devilish smile and grabbed a spoon and started feeding him his food. "Open up master~" I shoved the cereal down his throat. I have him 3 seconds to choke and smiled again. "Alright! Ready for the next bite? Ok!" I shoved more cereal down his throat. This time I put the spoon down and let him choke and regain his composure. After 3 minutes of coughing he looked upand gave me his half smirk since he hadn't fully gained composure. "Such a devil.." He coughed/smirked. For somee reason my heart just flipped. That feeling lasted for 1.5 seconds. A maid walked up to Kaito. "Umm Kaito-sama, Miss Lily is here.." Kaito turned white and my temper flared. Lily came skipping in. "Kaitooooo-kuuun!" She called. Kaito slowly turned around. "Hi..." Lily hugged him and clung onto him. I forced a smile. "G-Good evening L-Lily." Lily glared at me. "Lily-_sama_" She corrected. I clenched my fists and tried to to punch her. _That bitch!_ "L-Lily-**sama**." I said through grit teeth. She smiled. "Good evening to you too,maid." She smirked. _She was looking down on me! _Kaito gave me a _I'm so sorry _look. I ignored him. Lily walked over to me and leaned over. "Look _maid, _Kaito-kun is mine. He has no interest in you. You better not get in my way." She whispered in my ear. I couldn't take it. I put my hand on her neck and clawed her. She screamed in pain and grabbed Kaito while holding her neck. She pointed at me with a shaken hand. "K-Kaito-kun! She clawed me!" She crossed my arms and looked away. Kaito looked like he was about to laugh but he put on his concerned face. "Lily,are you ok?" He called for a maid to go look at it and when they were both out of an earshot. Kaito wagged a finger at me. "Naughty,naughty." He laughed. I slightly blushed. But then,I started laughing with him. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all..NO! WHAT AM I SAYING!? He's a player and a rival! Nothing more! Nothing more..._


	9. Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I HAD TO REMAKE THIS CHAPTER 400 hundred godddamn times! MY STUPID LAPTOP! I had a chapter in mind but I completely changed it. So yea...Enjoy!**

Miku POV

_I'm trapped in my worst nightmare.._ I thought as Lily leaned in and kissed Kaito. My temper went from normal condition to smirk at me and you die Lily mode. OF course Kaito fainted in misery. I can't blame him. Lily smirked at me. Yep. She was gonna die.

* * *

Lily POV

Miku is just jealous that I'm so much more hotter than her. I'm the bitch she always wanted to be. Kaito is mine.

* * *

Kaito POV

I just died. LILY FUCKING KISSED ME! EW!

* * *

Miku POV

By the time Kaito came to,Lily was shrieking in pain and I was washing blood off of my hands. Lily does not know how to fight. "Well Kaito,my shift is over. I'll be leaving." I took off to change. Lily was shrieking something like," I'LL GET .Blah." Once I was in my normal clothes I headed out. As soon as I did my phone beeped and I got a text.

To: MikuMiku-Chan

From: I 3 Oranges

CRISIS!

To: I3Oranges:

From: MikuMiku-Chan

WHAT!?

To: MikuMiku-Chan,I3Oranges

From: TunaFishLady

Rei. He's back. Rin's been freaking out ever since. You know,since he wants her back.

To: TunaFishLay,MikuMiku-Chan

From: I3Oranges

HE'S SO HOT YET SUCH A PRICK!

To: MikuMiku-Cha,TunaFishLady,I3Oranges

From: Mei-Mei

Gosh people. Freaking out over the geek?

To: Mei-Mei

From: I3Oranges

HE IS NOT A GEEK!

To: I3Oranges,TunaFishLady,Mei-Mei

From: MikuMiku-Chan

WHOA,WHOA,WHOA! Let's talk about this. Usual meeting place?

To: MikuMiku-Chan

From: I3Oranges,TunaFishLady,Mei-Mei

Kay!

* * *

Miku POV

We all arrived at our meeting place. Rin was last to come. No surprise. "So let me get this straight,Rei wants you back?" I asked Rin. She nodded. "But why would he do that? Isn't get dating Ruko?" "Yea. Last time I checked anyways." Luka said. "There is this thing called 'breaking up'. You should try it sometimes. That is if you ever get a man." A voice snickered. I know that voice. Meiko sighed. "Hello Rei." "Hey Meiko." He replied. Rin scowled. "Well hello to you too Rinny." He said smirking. He reminded me of two people. Mikuo and Kaito. No wonder why I despise him so much. "So what's your answer?' He asked. She opened her mouth to answer but of course being the awesome friends we are,we butted in and sang him a little song.

_"Rei,we think we need to talk!~" _We sang.

_"You haven't seen each other in a month when you said you needed space!~"_

"What?" Rin stood there dumbfounded.

_"Then you come around again and say "Baby,I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change. Trust me,remember how it lasted for a day? WE SAY,we hate you,you broke up,you call her : FUCK YOU!~"_

_"oOOOH oOoOOH We said it the first time cause oooooh oohhh this time,we're tellin you,we're tellin you! YOU AND RIN ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTIN BACK TOGETHER! YOUU ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" _We finished in unison.

Rin and Rei stood there looking like idiots. "In other words,no." Luka explained. Rei got punched into next Tuesday. Rin kinda just stood there. A laugh was heard and we whirled around. It was Len. _Oh fuuu-_

_**Author's Note: HAHA! :3 Guess who Rin shall end up with! Oh and the song was based off of Taylor Swift's "We are never ever getting back together." Look it up of you don't know.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rin POV

"Er...hey Len. Wassup.." I said nervously. _HE SAW THE ENITIRE THING! _All my friends knew I had a crush on him. "Hey." He replied cooly. He didn't seem to notice all the 'looks' my friends gave me. Either that or he's used to this stuff. "So you saw all of that..?" I asked. "Yep." He replied. My friends all just nudged me and winked. _Oh shit..._ "Oh I jus remembered! I have to do...the dishes!" Miku said. "ME TOO!" Everyone chimed in. At this all my friends dispersed and I was alone with Len. "Wow...your friends are terrible liars." Len laughed. "Tell me about it.." I muttered. He laughed. _Such a perfect laugh...and those beautiful blue eyes...and his blo-RIN! GET IT TOGTHER! _I snapped out of my trance and just kinda stared akwardly at Len. He tilted his head and looked at me with those perfect blue eyes. I couldn't help it. I blushed madly. His blue eyes were piercing my soul. "Are you...blushing?" He asked. _OH CRAP! _"N-no! D-don't be stupid! Why would I blush!?" I snapped at him. He laughed. I blushed even harder. He leaned down and looked at me. His blue eyes sparkling. I closed my eyes instinctly. I felt something brush against my lips and when I opened my eyes Len was standing up straight and looking the other way. I touched my lips. "Did you just..." Len looked at me. "What?" He looked at me cluelessly. "Nothing." _It must've been my imagination..._

**_Author's note: Tehee. I wonder what happened~ This was short,sowwy. I'm sick so yea..._**


	11. A Kiss

_**Author's note: I think I shall hurry and wrap this fanfic**_ **up...**

Chapter 11

Miku POV

It's been a year ever since I became his maid...time flew by quick. I didn't even know the year had passed and I had spent so much time in the Shion Mansion. I walked past Kaito and his face was grim. "Hello to you too Sunshine." I said. "L-l-l-lily...and I are e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-engaged..!" He spluttered. I dropped my tray. "I beg your pardon?" "Don't make me say it again!" Kaito said as he covered his face with his hands. "WHy would you agree to such a thing!?" I shook him. "I DIDNT! MY PARENTS DID!" _What is this twinge of anger in my chest?..._ I cleared my throat and tried to ignore my burning chest. "So. Now what?" Kaito looked up. "There is only one way." He grabbed me. "Be my girlfriend." My jaw dropped. "WHAT!?" I pushed him away. "Not my real girlfriend. Just a fake one." I grabbed my chest. _Why does it feel like someone just threw a glass bottle at my heart and it shattered along with the bottle..?_ _FOCUS MIKU! _"Miiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuu?" Kaito waved a hand in my face. "Whoa what?" I said snapping back to reality. "Why are you holding your chest? Cause it because your ni-" "NO!" I screamed and beated him with a pillow. He laughed. I blushed. _What is this...?_ He got up dusted himself off. I crossed my arms and looked the other way. "Baka..." I muttered.

* * *

Rin POV

_DEAR GOD! _I thought as I tried to escape the huge crowds. There's a huge sale at the mall today and I came a bit late and so everyone was already here. I sat down on a bench and rubbed my sore feet. Even though I was wearing comfy shoes, my feet still hurts! I got up and decided to go home until I caught a flash of yellow in the corner of my eye. _It couldn't be... _I slowly turned. Len. _Act normal. Act normal. Act normal. KEEP WALKING! _I turned and ran. _Well...it's LIKE walking but at a faster pace? Wow Rin. You're pathetic._ I slowed down and panted. It's funny how easily I forget that my feet still hurt when I was running but when I stop it immediantly starts hurting again. I winced and hopped my way to a bench and looked at all the blisters in my foot. "Owwy..." I muttered. "Those are some nasty blisters Rinny." Len said. _OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!_ "Is it any of your concern? And I don't remember allowing you to call me 'Rinny'" I snapped. Len laughed. "We got a feisty one over here." "Shut up." I muttered. I got up trying to hide my pain and I failed epically. "Well then, good day Len. I'm heading home." I hobbled away on the foot that hurt less. Before I even made 5 steps, Len scooped me up and started walking to the exit. "Wh-what are you doing!? Put me down!" I said. Len just laughed and kept walking. "If you haven't noticed, we are at the MALL. Where all your crazy fangirls go to get all the crazy clothes they wear and try to impress you. If they see me and you like this, my life is going to be an utter hell so PUT ME DOWN!" I snapped. "I'll take full responsibility." Len easily replied. "You are an idiot." I muttered.

* * *

Miku POV

"Ummm Miku-san?" Teto said with her hands clutching her uniform. "Hmmmm?" I said with little interest for I was reading. "Mistress L-Lily is here." Teto said. I dropped my book and stared at her. "IM SORRY! PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" Teto said as she hid behind her tray. I took a deep breath. "It's ok Teto." I walked to the door and plastered on a fake smile. "Hello Lily-sama." She looked at me and rolled her eyes and walked in. _Bitch you are testing me.._ I clenched my fists and closed the door behind her and went to prepare the tea. I was thinking of putting poison in her cup. _No Miku...bad thoughts lead to bad actions. Not that this action is bad. _I shook my head and brought the tray to them. Kaito was still trembling in fear. "U-U-U-Ummmm Lily?" "Yesss my dear Kaito-kun?" Lily cooed. "I'm afraid I c-c-can't accept your marriage request. " She spit her tea back into the cup. "I beg your pardon?" "Exactly what I said." Kaito quietly replied. I decided to jump in and save his ass. "He's right. He's already dating someone. Me." I thinned my lips and looked at her. This time she dropped the cup. Kaito looked at me with shock. "_You? _I don't believe it." Lily snapped. "Believe it." I replied. "KAITO! Why didn't you tell me this!?" Another voice shrieked. It was . I immediantly curstied. "Madame..." I muttered. Kaito caught on. "Yes mother. I am dating Miku." Mrs. Shion just inhaled. "Alright. Prove it. With a kiss."


	12. SHIRTLESS

Chapter 12

Miku POV

"..." I stood there. "A _kiss?_" Kaito repeated. Mrs. Shion nodded and put her hand on her hip. Lily gasped. Kaito twitched and looked at me. I stared at him nervously. He cleared his throat and walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. _He wouldn't...!_ He gave me a Please-Don't-Kill-Me look and leaned in and slowly placed his lips on mine. He tasted like ice cream..._MIKU! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? _Mrs. Shion seemed shocked. "Well then...Lily and Kaito's engagement is canceled." She slowly said.

* * *

Rin POV

Oh how I hate school. Len's fangirls had me sourrounded. I sat perfectly still and tuned out their blabbering. Well...I tried. Didn't work put so well. "MISS RIN. If I wasn't mistaken, YOU were being carried around in the mall by OUR Len-sama. WE GET FIRST DIBS HONEY. WE ARE THE LENNY FAN CLUB." A fangirl said smacking her gum. I sighed. "I hurt my foot. So Kagamine-san helped me." I said addressing him formally so the fan girls don't start screech at me for calling him 'Len'. "Why so formal Rin?" A voice said from behind me. I facedesked. I shot him a You're Making The Situation Worse look. He seemed to ignore it. "LEN-SAMA!" She gushed. "Kill me now..." I mumbled. I looked up at Len. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Soo cold Rinny~"

"Don't call me that."

Len huffed. I put my hand on my chest and tried to stop my irregular heartbeat. I failed. It just started beating harder. Why is Len so goddamn hot? Fuck him and his sexiness. Miku was shooting me a look and I glared at her. I cleared my throat. "I'll say it again Len. What do you want?" Len leaned in and blushed. Hard. He laughed. "Your face looks like a tomato!" I punched him.

"Sh-shut it!"

"You're soo cute Rinny!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Len winked and stuck his tongue out. Well that just made him even more sexier.

* * *

Miku POV

"I can't accept this!" Lily shrieked. "Well accept it." I snapped. She shot me a death glare. I wasn't fazed. Kaito seemed satisfied which made my temper spark over 9000. Lily left about 20 minutes of sobbing in Mrs. Shion's arms. I rubbed my temples. Kaito had sat down on the couch. I turned to face him. My death glare didn't faze him.

"Just _who _gave you permission to kiss me?"

"Well I had to get away from marrying Lily somehow."

Kaito smirked/smiled. That made my heart skip a beat. He got up and started taking his shirt off. I blushed and covered my eyes. "Wh-wha-what are you doing!?"

"I'm taking my shirt off."

"WHY!?"

"Well cause it's soaked from all the sweat."

"What?"

"Didn't you feel the heat radiating from me when I kiss-"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

He laughed. "Alright, alright." He threw the shirt at me and I uncovered my eyes. Fatal mistake. I got a glimpse of his shirtless body.


	13. Fairy Tales Don't Happen In Real Life

Chapter 13

Miku POV

His shirt fell on my head. I turned red. "Wh-what are you doing!?" I couldn't bring my eyes to shut again. Instead, my eyes briefly glanced at his body once more. Kaito laughed. "Checking me out huh?" I blushed even harder. "Hell no! You pervert! Why would-" He leaned in. _Ba-dump...ba-dump..._He was so close. He laughed. He pulled back and flicked my forehead. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said. I buried my face in his shirt to try to calm myself down. _Ba-dump...ba-dump...__Kaito's scent..._I pulled away from his shirt and blushed harder. _What am I doing!?_

* * *

Rin POV

"So...what am _I _doing here?" I said to myself as I hid behind a soda machine watching Len and Neru Akita. "So Len-kun, I hear a rumor that you and that Rin girl are going out." Len laughed. "No way. Why would I date _her_?" Neru giggled. "Yea. You need someone like me!" She winked. I felt dizzy. Someone like _me_? I leaned against the soda machine for support. I clenched my fists. "No point in being here." I mumbled. I steadied myself, which was not very steady but I was ready to get out of there before I hear anymore rude comments about me.

* * *

Len POV

_Dear god...this is so fucking boring..._I thought to myself and I soon tuned her out and just smiled charmingly and nodded. It seemed to work cause Neru just kept blabbing. Someone yellow caught my eye. _It couldn't be..._

* * *

Rin POV

I had reached the exit and realized it was raining. "Great." I mumbled. _Why did I even come? It's not like I care about Len and who he dates..._I forcefully told myself. I sighed. I took a deep breath and walked outside into the pouring rain. I didn't even bother to run. I just let the rain soak me. I smiled to myself. "This would be the part where Len catches up to me and we kiss in the rain." I said to myself. But unfortunatley, fairy tales don't happen in real life.


	14. Cold Eyes

Chapter 14

Rin POV

By the time I came home, I was drenched. "RIN! What happened!?" My mom said worrily and started drying me off. I forced a smile. "Don't worry mom. I was just shopping and it rained. Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went upstairs. I turned on the water and took off my clothes and stepped in. I smiled to myself. _A shower...the only place where you can cry and no one will notice._

* * *

Miku POV

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I said as I stared at Kaito. "Picking you up, what else?" He laughed. I had just finished my other job and I was supposed to go to Kaito's next. But he came to pick me up. Inside I was really happy but I wasn't gonna let Kaito know that. "You didn't have to, idiot." I looked away. "Yes. I didn't have to but I did so let's go!" He grabbed one of my twin tails and dragged me away. "Ow hair, ow hair, ow hair!" I winced in pain. I bit his hand and he jerked back. "OW! What was that for?" He rubbed his hand. I rolled my eyes. "So why ARE you here?" I gave him a quizzical look. He smiled. _Oh no...it's happening again...ba-dump...ba-dump..._"Cause I wanted to pick you up." He easily replied. I blushed. He smirked. "I thought you hated me. It's been a year, you are free to stop working for me." He looked at me. I stared at him. "Don't be stupid! I know it's been a year! Wh-Why do you think I'm still working for you?" I stuttered. His eyes widened. A blush washed over his face and he laughed. "You really are something Miku."

* * *

Rin POV

"He said that!?" Miku stared at me in shock. It was lunchtime at school and I decided to tell my friends about that incident. I nodded. Meiko balled up her fists. "I'm gonna go have a talk with Len Kagamine." I sweatdropped. "It's fine Meiko. I have no intention of talking to him anymore. I don't even like him." I firmly said. I lied to myself. They all seemed to doubt it. Luka sighed. "Just be careful okay?" I smiled and nodded.

The last bell rang and I got up. I started packing up. I looked down at my bag and made sure everything I needed was there. I looked back up and came face to face to Len. _Shit..._I gave him a glare. "Go away." I grabbed my bag and walked off. Of course, to my dismay, he cut me off. I sighed. He looked at me and smirked.

"Why so cold Rinny?"

"Stop calling me that."

Len's eyes turned cold. He could tell that I was completely tuning him out. His eyes actually scared me a bit. But I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear. I stood strong. "I don't remember doing anything to provoke you." Len said. I laughed bitterly. "Yea. Right. Someone like _me_? Huh?" His eyes widened. "You..."


	15. Transfer Letter

Chapter 15

Rin POV

I had just realized what I said. _Dammit Rin! _"Uh...I mean um..." I started. Len pinned me against the wall. _Shit! I'm cornered._ I had planned to get out of there as quickly as I can but that didn't work. Len is surprisingly very strong. Since I had no way out of this one I decided to just say it. "I overheard that conversation you had with Neru." I screamed at him. Len's eye twitched. "I can't believe you would have the nerve to even _talk _to me, let alone **_flirt_ **with me." I continued. Tears trickled down my cheeks. _Why am I crying? Stop it Rin! _I told myself. Len flinched. I laughed bitterly. "You must be used to this. Since you've had so many flings, and I was probably one of them, yea. I liked you. I can't-" I was completely cut off by a kiss. My eyes widened.

* * *

Miku POV

Today was my day off from Kaito. I was wearing normal clothes instead of a maid uniform. I walked to entrance of the local grocery store and walked in. "Hey Miku-chan!" The store manager greeted me. I smiled and waved. I immediately went to the snacks section. I picked up some pocky and candy and then actually looked at the list my mom gave me. "Leeks, grapes, pork, beans.." I mumbled. I went to the meat section and looked at the variety of meat. I gave an irritated sigh. I wished Kaito's butler was here. He always knew what's good and what's not. Or even Kaito. He could help me carry all this crap. I blushed. "Wha- Today is my day off from him! Why am I thinking about him!?" I said to myself. Everyone looked at me. I blushed even harder.

* * *

-At Kaito's Mansion-

Miku POV

"Just what am I doing here?" I asked myself that question repeatedly. I sighed. I turned to walk home but the door opened. _Oh shit..._ "Mother fucker.." I muttered. I turned around. The last person I wanted to see was standing right there. Kaito. I gave him a half wave. "Hey..." My eyes couldn't help but to glance at his body. A loose sweater, jeans, and he had glasses on. He had a shocked look in his face. "Uh hi." He slowly said. I clutched my skirt. "May I ask why you're here? Today is your day off, last time I checked." He raised an eyebrow. I blushed. "Well I was bored so I decided to come here." _Lamest excuse ever. _I thought to myself. He laughed. "I see." I blushed. "Just let me in already." I stomped past Kaito and made myself comfortable on his couch. He laughed even harder. He sat down as well. "So just what do you plan on doing here?" Kaito tilted his head. "I have absolutely no clue." I said eyes drifted to a letter on the table. It was half open. I squinted my eyes. A letter of transfer. _To Europe!? _He caught me looking at it and reached for the letter but I was quicker. I grabbed the letter and jumped on the table then onto his lap. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face towards mine and waved the letter. "What is this!? Letter of transfer?" He avoided my eyes. "Yeah...it was an order from my father. You have no idea how impor-" I laughed wryly. "An order? Don't make laugh!" I pulled him closer to my face. "He sounds more like a captain than a father, you-.." I trailed off. My eyes widened. _He's so close..._


	16. Those Blue Eyes

Chapter 16

Miku POV

I immediantly got off him. "A-anyways! I won't allow you to go to Europe!" I turned away blushing. Kaito laughed. "I see. Don't worry..." He said as his hand touched my cheek. "I wasn't planning on it anyway." He smiled.

* * *

Rin POV

I was sitting on my bed with my hand over my mouth. _He kissed me! That player kissed me! _I shook my head furiously. "No Rin! Pull yourself together!" The more I thought about it the more red-faced I got. "RAAAAAGHHHH! IT WAS JUST A KISS!" I fell onto my bed. "Why do I feel like I'm going to go crazy..."

* * *

Miku POV

I laid my head down on my desk and let out a loud sigh. Luka leaned her chair back and looked at me. "Why the sigh, Princess?" I lifted my head and gave her a look. "Shut up. Nothing happened." Luka poked me. "Something had to happen." I slapped her hand away. "I'm fine, you should be worried about her." I pointed at Rin who was biting her nails and nervously looking around, asking anyone if they saw Len Kagamine. Meiko was patting her back and gave us a "Help me." look. "Damn. She doesn't look that hot." Luka said. It was true. Rin's clips were out of place and her blonde hair looked half brushed and she didn't put on her signature bow. Her uniform was crooked as well. This was the first time I actually took a good look at Rin. Her usual glow was nowhere to be found, and replaced with paranoia. I slowly got up and follwed Luka over to Rin. "Yo, what happened between you and Len?" Luka asked. That set Rin off. "KYAAA! IT WAS NOTHING! IT WAS JUST A KISS! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Rin shrieked. The entire class stared at her. "Was it something I said?" Luka said blinking. I sweatdropped. I smacked Luka. "Idiot." She rubbed her arm. "Rin, calm down." Meiko said in a soothing voice. "We just want to know what happened that made you so jittery." Meiko explained slowly. "She's good at this." Luka whispered. I nodded. Rin sat down and started talking really fast. By the time she was done, she was panting. My jaw was wide open. "WELL THEN." Luka said. Rin nodded quickly. "Are you four already talking about me? So early in the morning?" A seductive purr was heard from the door of the class room.

* * *

Rin POV

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ohmygodohmygod. _Len was standing at the doorway with his bag slung over his shoulder and next to him was Kaito. I felt Miku tension up from behind me. Meiko, however, was not swayed at all. She stood right up and grabbed the collar of Len's shirt. "Look Kagamine, I don't know what happened between you two but no one gave you the right to kiss her. Touch her again, so help me, I will fucking kill you. Got it?" Luka stifled a giggle. Even a smile found its way to Miku's lips. Len pried Meiko's hand off and straightened his shirt. "Whoa tiger." He said calmly. His blue eyes fixed onto me. My hand twitched. His eyes were staring at me intently. It shifted onto my right leg and stared at my hand. Len's eyes softened. His eyes showed an expression. _Pity? Sympathy? _He smiled. "Morning Rin." I swallowed. "M-morning Len."


	17. Fallen In Love

Miku POV

I HATE homework. "Son of a bitch..." I muttered as I threw my pencil across the room. "Whoa there Miku." Luka caught my pencil. "Let's try not to take out eyes." We were at Luka's room doing homework and I have been ranting the past hour. "RAGHH! I CANT THINK!" Rin threw her hands in the air and slammed her book shut. "I think we need to take a break." Meiko said. Luka groaned. "We haven't even got half of our work done." Rin was already sprawled on the floor with her eyes shut. "Oh shut up Luka." I snapped. Rin opened an eye. "I'm hungry.." She mumbled. Luka threw a packet of crackers at Rin. It was a cold day and everyone was drained of their energy. Meiko was sitting on Luka's fuzzy rug hugging a stuffed fish, I had one of Luka's blankets wrapped around me, Rin was on the floor and her face was in one of Luka's floor pillows, Luka was on her bed. We all sighed in unison. Rin turned on her back and stared at Luka's ceiling. There was a long silence. "Guys...I can't stop thinking about Len." Rin said finally. Meiko hugged the fish tighter. "If you still have feelings for him, then just tell him." Rin turned red. "Not as easy as you think!" I spoke up. "Guys, I think I have irregular heartbeat." Everyone stared at me. "WHAT!?" They said in unison. I put my hand on my chest. "When I think about Kaito or see him, my heart starts beating really fast." Luka burst out laughing. "You're so blunt Miku. That means you like him." I stared at her and let that sink in. Realization slapped me in the face. I turned red and inhaled. "N-no way! I would never like that pervert! EVER!"

* * *

-Kaito's Mansion-

Miku POV

_I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I DONT LIKE HIM! _I said to myself as sat cross legged on his couch. "Goddammit. Where is he?" I mumbled to myself. I was waiting on my paycheck. Being Kaito's personal maid was no longer to repay a debt. It was more of an actual job now. He finally came downstairs with his hair dripping wet and he was drying it off with a towel. _Fuck..._ "Hey mom-" He stared at me. I gave him an awkward wave. "Hey..." He slowly raised his hand and gave me an equally awkward wave. He wasn't shirtless this time though. _Am I disappointed cause he has a shirt on?! NO WAY! _I slapped myself. "Oh, you're here for your paycheck right? It's on the table." I stared at the white envelope on the table in front of me. "Did you not see it?" Kaito jogged down the stairs and sat down next to me. There it went again. My "irregular heartbeat" kicked in. My eyes shifted to Kaito's shirt. He smelled of a faint vanilla. "No. I must've been staring into space." I picked up the envelope and stared at it. "Something wrong?" He looked at me. His blue eyes filled with a puzzled look. _Okay...maybe I do like him a little. Maybe a bit more. Who am I kidding, I've fallen in love with the person I hated for so long. _


	18. Happy Holidays!

_**Author's Note: Happy Holidays everyone! I'm going to give you an extra fluffy and cute chapter today! ^3^ I hope you guys have an awesome holiday!** _

Miku POV

Ahhhhh, it's that time of year again, Christmas. I was in my room texting Rin until I heard a knock on my door. "Go away Mikuo." I groaned. "I'm not here cause I wanna be teal-tard. Mom's home." Mikuo retorted. I put my phone down and opened my door. Mikuo grinned at me. "Wow, looking horrible as ever." I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." But it was true. My hair down and messy, I had my pajamas on, I had huge monkey slippers on my feet. I trudged to the living room and Mikuo follwed, making stupid remarks on the way. My mom gave me a huge smile. "Miku, Mikuo! Guess what I got you~?" My mom said in a sing-song voice. "Hell." I groaned as I covered my face with my hands. "Miku! Stop being so negative, it's Christmas Eve!" My mom scolded. I sat down next to her and raised an eyebrow. "Well? What do you want?" She smiled and gave me a wrapped box. I opened it slowly. It was a locket. A golden one with a red stone in the middle. I expected the inside to have pictures, but instead, it was a clock that played a weird tune. Whatever. "Wow...uh thanks mom." She smiled ever bigger and nodded happily. _Come to think of it..I should go Christmas shopping for Kaito. _I thought to myself. I had gotten everyone a gift already. I got up and went back to my room to change. I changed into a knee-length black dress with red designs on it with black stockings. I brushed my hair and decided to let it down. I put on some black lace up boots and grabbed my coat and left.

* * *

Miku POV

_Ah...so cold. _I thought as I walked around the main square. I looked at all the lights and listened to all the carols. I sighed in frustration. "I have no idea what to get him.." I muttered.

* * *

Rin POV

"Why do I choose the most busiest days to go shopping?" I sighed as I pushed through the crowds. I had like ten bags. "I think I have enough." I finally said. I would usually have so much energy left if all the drama Len had caused wasn't on my mind. "It's all his fault. That moron." I muttered. "Who are you calling a moron, moron?" Len asked running his hand through his perfect, blonde, hair. _Focus Rin! Do not fall for it a second time!_ I pursed my lips. "I was calling you moron, moron." I snapped. "Do you hate me or something?" Len said. "Do I really need to answer that?" I said. I gave him a dirty look and turned on my heel and started walking off. Len grabbed my wrist and I turned. "WHAT?" I said clearly annoyed. Len eyed me. "Do you really hate me? From the bottom of your heart? Truly?" Silence. I opened my mouth slowly. "O-of course. I despise you." I lied. Len's crystal blue eyes saw right past that lie. _I don't like him. _That's something I constantly told myself and everyone around me. I lived in constant fear that my heart would break again. I didn't hate him. I was _scared _of him. Yeah...that's the word. Fear.

* * *

Miku POV

"Finally...sheesh." I muttered as I carried a wrapped gift. I decided to deliver the gift to him instead of waiting till school. To be honest, I think I just want to see Kaito. _Maybe I'll muster up the courage to confess. _I laughed to myself. White snowflakes fell from the sky. _Snow. _I stuck out my hand and watched the flakes fall in my hand. _Yeah...maybe I will confess. _

* * *

Rin POV

I gulped. Len was still staring. His grip loosened. "You're shaking." He said. "What a great observation." I sarcastically said. The fact that I was able to say something like that, means I still have strength. _Good. Stay strong Rin. _Len pulled me closer. "H-hey, what are you doing?" I struggled to break free. Len said nothing. "Answer me, b-baka!" Silence. I broke free and put my hands on his shoulders and shook it. "Leeen? Earth to Leeeen?" I let my guard down. He quickly moved forward and planted a firm kiss on my lips. _He tastes like banannas...NO RIN! Stop! _I was screaming at myself to pull away but my body was not in sync with my mind. My legs melted and I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

Miku POV

I took a deep breath as my finger hovered over the doorbell. _Oh screw it! _I pushed the doorbell and waited. The door opened. Standing there was Kaito. "Oh hey Miku." I inhaled. "Hi Kaito." He looked at me, obviously waiting for an explanation to as why I'm here. He closed the door and stood in the cold with me. "Here" I quickly handed him the present. "Oh...thanks." Kaito said softly. "Well? Open it you moron!" I huffed. He laughed. "Alright, sheesh." He opened it slowly. It was a blue scarf. He put it on. "I love it! Thanks Miku!" _Hurry up and say it..._ I took the ends of his scarf and stood on my tip-toes and lightly kissed him. "I...like you!"


	19. Confessions!

Miku POV

_I said it...AHHH! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I pulled back and covered my face. Kaito was silent. "Pfft...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaito burst out laughing. I uncovered my face and looked at him. "Wh-what!?" He stopped laughing and put his hand on my cheek. "I know." He smiled.

* * *

To: MikuMiku-Chan, TunaFishLady, Mei-Mei

From: I3Oranges

GUYSSSSS! Len, he kissed me!

I stared at my phone.

**Send Draft?**

**Y/N? **

I sighed. _Might as well..._

**Draft Sent. **

I started to close my eyes...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

To: I3Oranges

From: MikuMiku-Chan, TunaFishLady, Mei-Mei

WHAT!?

To: MikuMiku-Chan, TunaFishLady, Mei-Mei

From: I3Oranges

I've lost all my self control!

To: I3Oranges

From: MikuMiku-Chan, TunaFishLady, Mei-Mei

Stay strong Rin-Rin!

I sighed.

To: MikuMiku-Chan, TunaFishLady, Mei-Mei

From: I3Oranges

But I love him...

** Send Draft?**

**Y/N? **

_As I thought...I don't have the courage after_ all...

**Draft Deleted.**

* * *

-School-

Miku POV

"YOU DID!?" Luka shouted. "Shut up Luka!" I covered her mouth. "I never thought you would ever to confess to someone like Kaito." Meiko said. "Well I did." I snapped. Rin stayed quiet. "Rin?" Luka waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh! Huh?" Rin smiled. "What's up?" Meiko, Luka and I exchanged concerned glances. "Miku confessed." Luka went on. "Oh? That's great. Congrats." Rin gave me a weak thumbs up. Luka looked at me. The door slid open and came Len. "Speak of the playboy who broke our Rinny's heart.." Luka said through grit teeth. Meiko glared daggers at Len. I put my hand on Rin's shoulder and squeezed it. Len seemed to ignore they lasers that were practically shooting out of our eyes. "Good morning Rin." Len simply said. Rin put up a strong front. "Go away you damned blonde." She muttered. Len also ignored that. "I need to talk with you." He continued. Rin stood up. "Go away." She repeated. Len stood there. Perfectly calm. Hands in his pockets. "Not until you hear what I have to say." Rin grabbed his shirt. "Are you completely ignoring what I'm saying!?" She said angrily. "Yup." Len replied. He out his hand on Rin's fingers and pried them loose. "So are we gonna do this my way or are we going to continue on arguing this one-sided fight?" Rin folded her arms. Len shrugged. "Fine then. Your move." Rin opened her mouth and her voice cracked. "Y-you..."

* * *

Rin POV

I blinked furiously. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. DON'T CRY! _Len raised an eyebrow. "I what?" I clenched my fist so hard that my knuckles turned white. "YOU SHOULD GO SUCK A DICK, YOU DAMNED SHOTA!" I screamed. Len's eyes widened. "Wh-..." The entire class was staring at me now. I covered my mouth. _Please Dear Lord, kill me. _Miku burst out laughing. Along with the class. My fist slowly relaxed. Len was blushing. I smirked. _Finally..._ Len's eyes became scary. Hee pulled my cheeks. "A shota you say...?" Rin grabbed his wrists. "Owwwww! Yesh, sho what!? Conswider dat payback fo all zhe times you mwade me suffer!" He pulled harder. "I won't let anyone call me shota and get away with it!" His eyes were now stars, like the ones in the animes. My friends were huddled in a corner. "Len's scary when he's mad..." _I need new friends.. _I began laughing. Len loosened his grip on my cheeks and eventually let go. I was still holding onto his wrists though. I put on my head on his chest. "I really do like you..." I admitted while laughing. Len smelled good. Like banannas. I let go and grinned wide. "Haha, sorry! That was creepy wasn't it?" Len grinned. "Yes. Extremely." I flicked him. "But that's what I like about you, so then, will you be my girlfriend?"


	20. Gummy Bears

Rin POV

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA what." I said. "Kyaaah! Our Rinny is being asked out!" Miku and Luka hugged each other. "Our Rin is growing up.." They began sniffling. Meiko said nothing and gave me a signal to go on. "Yeeeeaaaahhh...I should've chose a better time and place for this." Len laughed as he scratched his head. "Oh yeah." I agreed. He brushed his perfect bangs out of his face and revealed a pair of sparkly blue eyes. "Yes." I said as I covered my face. "Huh?" Len poked me. "I SAID YES!" I hollered. Once again, the class looked at me. Len burst out laughing. "Okay." He said as he laughed.

* * *

Miku POV

Haku-sensei walked in and clapped her hands. "Enough of this ruckus!" She said sharply. _That's right. We were in school. _I laughed at myself. _So much happened this morning, I forgot. _As Haku-sensei called roll, I noticed there was an empty seat. "Kaito." Haku-sensei called. No answer. "Kaito Shion." She repeated. She lifted her head and looked around. "Looks like he's absent." Rin, Luka, and Meiko's eyes all turned to me. I glared and gave them a Shut The Hell Up look. They winked and turned back around.

* * *

-After School-

Miku POV

"I guess I should visit him..." I mumbled. "Hmmm? What's that Miku? You love Kaito with all your heart? I'm sure he loves you too!" Luka teased. "SHUT UP!" I rubbed my temples. "Now, now, give her a break." Meiko said in that Mommy tone she uses with us when we're fighting. Rin pulled out my cellphone and slapped it in my hand. "You better text us EVERY detail." She said. "Bullshit!" I hollered. "Yes, you better!" Luka chimed in. Then they all took off running in different directions. "I seriously need better friends." I sighed. I was so out of it, I unconsciously walked until I was in front of Kaito's house. "Dammit...I'm not mentally prepared yet." I said as my finger pressed the doorbell. "Well I guess now I am." I said as my palm slapped my forehead. The door opened and Kaito's butler, Ivan opened it. "Ah. Miku, here to see Young Master, correct?" I nodded. He led me to Kaito's room and I was not expecting what I saw. A very sick Kaito, but also a very naked one as well. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I covered my eyes. Kaito jumped up and grabbed his glasses. "Miku?!" He said shocked. "PUT SOME DAMNED CLOTHES ON!" I hollered. He shrugged. "I'm sick, and besides, when you get married you'll have to-" He began. "SHUT UP!" I threw my bag at him. He caught it and began to get up. Which also meant that the blanket was slipping off and I could see his...um...magical unicorn horn. I screamed bloody murder and ran into the living room. I was half bent down and panting. The table in the living room always had a candy jar. I yanked the lid off and took a gummy bear. I furiously bit his head off. **(Author's Comment: D: Poor gummy bear-san.) **"What are you doing Miku?" Kaito said. He came down and looked at me. He was still half naked. He had on boxers and nothing else. My eyes widened and I spit pieces of gummy bear in his face. "Well...that wasn't the answer I was expecting but that works too." He said as he began picking off sticky gummy bear particles and wiping my saliva off his face. He took the headless gummy bear between my fingers and popped it in his mouth. "Wha-..." I looked my fingers and then at him. "I'm not taking the chance of getting a faceful of gummy bears again." He smirked. "Oh shut up." I said wryly. "So what are you doing here? I'm sick ya know." Kaito said. "Yeah. I noticed." I replied. "I came to visit you." I mumbled. Kaito grinned. "Ah~ My dear Miku came to see me! I shall never forget this moment, my love! Let us get married and have many children! Like, thirty-three!" He took my hands and his eyes began to sparkle. A vein popped on my forehead. I took the gummy bear jar and threw it at him. "Cut the pointless crap!" He caught it and laughed. I crossed my arms. "And I also came for an answer." I said firmly. He looked at me. "I confessed and that's a big step for me. I expect a clear answer." I raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed softly. "Pushy as always.." He nodded and looked me straight in the eye. "I don't like you." _Ouch. That pang hurt. _"I see." I said weakly. He pulled me in and touched my forehead with his. He smiled big. "I love you!"


	21. The End!

Miku POV

"Wha-!" I pulled away and covered my face. My face was red like a tomato.

"Don't say things like that!"

"Eh? Why?"

"CAUSE IT'S-IT-"

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up!"

"Annnnnd we're back on step one. Miku, you really are the definition of a _tsundere. _Anyone who may have a crush on you must be extremely patient like me because if they're not, it's really hard to love-"

_SMACK._

"ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU DO THAT!"

* * *

Fin~

**Author's Note: It's done! Finally! Maybe I should do a sequel. But I wouldn't know what to write. D: If you want a sequel, give me ideas! I know it's a crappy ending but I wanted it to end on an "WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!?" thing. And I felt like I was dragging this story too much so yup! Yami, here. See you next fanfiction!**

**P.S.: I might also be doing a Karakuri Burst fanfic, so also tell me if you want that!**


	22. Replies!

Hey guys! I AM working on a sequel to the Girl and the Idol. Just gotta come up with the plot and the title...ehehe...so give me some ideas! I am doing something different and I shall reply to my lovely reviewers~! I will reply to the people who have been reviewing on my most current ones. Starting with chapter 18!

* * *

_Chapter 18_

Teddy Bear 007: Yes she did! Yes way!

Koolkat97: Thank you! Hope you had a great holiday even though this is really late. XD

Now or Never: Thanks!

ChocolateVocaloider: No! Don't die! You have to stay for the sequel!

Sqyro: I already PMed you about this but thank you!

Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness: Already did! ;3

* * *

_Chapter 19_

Teddy Bear 007: I know right?

Sqyro: *Squeals with you.* It's totally fine! I eat goldfish for breakfast but I am still hungry!

* * *

_Chapter 20_

Teddy Bear 007: Yes! ;3

ChocolateVocaloider: Dem feels.

Fruitloops25: Thank you, little Neru-chan! Love your profile picture by the way.

Sqyro: MUWAHAAHAHAHAHA! *Coughs.*

Koolkat97: Arigatou!

Now or Never: XDD KaitoXMiku for LIFE.

Creepy Fan Girl (O_O): Already did! ;3

* * *

_Chapter 21_

OrganizationsNumberXIII: Thank you for the criticism! I shall try to work on it.

Koolkat97: Thank you! The sequel is coming! Bare with me please!

Simply-B.A- Yes I should!

Fruitloops25: Thank ya Neru-Neru!

ChocolateVocaloider: Yes ma'm!

Sqyro: Hai!

MiyukiLovesYou: Maybe I should write an epilogue. Love your profile picture, Neko!

Vocalover: Of course! :)

KaitoColors: *Tears up.* I have so many people to thank. I AM SO NOT PREPARED FOR THIS.

Hatsune NekoLover Miku: That is actually a GREAT idea. I might do that. Thanks Miku-chan!


	23. FINALLY

FINALLY PEOPLE! After months and months of procrastinating, I finally did it! I wrote/typed a sequel to The Girl and the Idol! I have to say, The first story is a bit crappy. Because I was new, but now I have improved! A new writing style. Better grammar and more understandable! :D

Please enjoy~

The Girl and Her Perverted Boyfriend (Just published so you may have to wait a little before you can find it.)

Byeee!

-Konjiki No Yami


End file.
